Sex Ed
by Tay Lupin
Summary: There's been rumors getting back to the teachers that there's some hanky panky getting on in Hogwarts, so what else would they do but set up an educational class so that they students stay safe? Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, the plot is mine. x


"All sixth years please report to the Great Hall immediately, all sixth years to report to the Great Hall, immediately." Professor McGonagall's voice rung throughout the castle, interrupting conversations everywhere. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged nothing they could do but follow the order from their head of house, _must be extremely important though if it's the entire sixth year, _thought Hermione. Together they left the Gryffindor common room, followed by the remaining Gryffindor's of their year. Whispers were rustling through the corridors as the sixth years wondered what they were in for. Seventh year students sniggered as they walked past, casting the sixth years knowing looks. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, the curious 16 year olds found not only all four head of houses, but the headmaster as well, standing up the front. As the year shuffled in, the whispers increased as everyone stood waiting to see what was going to happen. Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye stood forward and a hushed silence fell upon the students.

"Welcome students, I'm sure you're all wondering what on earth you are all doing here. It has come to our attention that there have been certain activities within and without the castle and its grounds that could cause some unwanted results at such an early age."

Many of the students, particularly the male population, shuffled uneasily. What could the Headmaster be on about? Surely it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Yes, I'm talking about that age old act that nearly everyone attempts at some point in their lives. Sex." At Dumbledore's words a number of faces among the students turned puce and blotchy and smirks broke out among the students that considered themselves a bit knowledgeable on the subject.

"So without further ado, I am announcing that today will be a day off for the remainder of the student body, while you all will be undergoing a compulsory class on keeping safe. After all, it's not like we could really stop any of you from being slaves to your bodies urges." Dumbledore finished with a suggestive wink. McGonagall stepped forward a disapproving look on her face.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, you may return to your common rooms for the time being then report to the History of Magic classroom immediately after lunch. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, please head straight to that classroom now." She announced primly. Students disembarked to their destinations, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to the History of Magic classroom and the rest to their common rooms.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face when she found out? I mean, it's not like no one has done it before. I bet they have this talk every year." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. Hermione shot him a scathing look.

"Just because you and _Lavender_ did it, doesn't mean that everyone else has Ronald." She hissed at him as they walked.

Draco watched the so called Golden Trio and wondered if Pothead or Weasel had managed to stick it in Granger yet. From the icy look she was giving the Weasel he gathered that was a no. He could have some fun with the innocent little mudblood. Just a taste to see if she really was as filthy as his father said they all were.

Zacharias Smith looked around at all the red faces leaving the Great Hall, taking note of which girls were blushing at being caught out and which were hiding behind their hair in embarrassment of the whole situation. Noting with pleasure, he found Daphne Greengrass hiding behind her hair. Now she was one he wanted to teach the intricacies of pleasure to. He bet she was a real wildcat between the sheets.

Lavender and Pavarti sat on a bench and put their heads together, obviously they weren't the only girls sleeping around. But there were definitely more than they thought there would be.

Soon enough everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had settled into the classroom waiting for them. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were standing up the front.

"Now, please write down the following words: Sexual intercourse, protection, diseases and infections." Professor Flitwick squeaked. The room was silent but for the scratching of quills on paper.

Hannah Abbott blushed heavily as she wrote the words down. It was only one time and now I'm subject to this she thought to herself. Dear Merlin, save her!

Ernie looked around at his fellow classmates feeling superior. From Hannah's blush to Zacharias' smirk and to Padma's quiet gaze, it was obvious that he was one of the minorities that hadn't gone that far yet.

Padma watched Ernie's wandering gaze and smiled. Was it possible that he wasn't guilty? Merlin she hoped he hadn't gone that far with anyone yet. She wanted to be his first. He'd been her crush for years.

"Sexual intercourse is when a man and a woman get together and insert the male sex organ into the females-" laughter erupted throughout the room, interrupting the mild manner professor.

"I think we all know that professor, some of us already do the hump de bump." Zacharias called out with a lazy wink at the girls beside him.

"Yes, very well for you Mr Smith, if you know all about it then perhaps you would like to run this lesson?" Professor Sprout called back from her position at the side of the room., watching in delight as the smirk fell off his face and he whitened.

"No professor." He replied meekly.

"Then perhaps you could sit quietly for a refresher or I'll make you run a demonstration later." She said cheekily.

"Now, protection is the way to avoid pregnancy and keep out the nasties. No one wants something growing in or on their private parts. Boys you should always cast a contraception and protection charm, it may feel like there is a glove over your parts that detracts a minor percentage from the pleasure and girls there are many different potions and charms you can take or cast before entering into a sexual situation." Flitwick continued.

"You mean we have to wear rain jackets all the time?!" someone cursed in disgust. Flitwick looked confused.

"I don't know why you would. It certainly isn't raining right this second." Laughter erupted once more as Sprout explained the slang term to the other professor. Shaking his head, Flitwick pursued with the lesson.

"Protection is needed at all times unless you are trying to get pregnant and that is something we would like to avoid at Hogwarts." The girls in the room nodded silently and the rest of the lesson ran smoothly, filled with embarrassed glances between students as they listened to the two mild mannered professors. Before the end of the lesson, Professor Sprout asked anyone who was or had been sexually active to raise their hand. The muttering began as students were reluctant to admit to their deeds. Finally Professor Sprout announced that either they could admit now and there would be no further action, or they could go through group interview processes with their head of house tomorrow. With grumbling several hands were raised, Zacharias and Hannah among a handful of others. Taking a quick count, the two houses were dismissed for lunch.

****TL****

**Hey there!  
I know I am meant to be updating SEE THE TENSION BETWEEN US, but I just can't help all these little ones that keep popping up. **

**This is something I have been toying with for a while and this part was on paper already really rough draft and I decided, you know what it is time for this to get up.  
I'm planning on making this a twoshot, this chapter on the Huff's and Raven's and the next on our infamous snakes and lions. **

**But while putting this together I had the thought that perhaps I could turn this into a smutty sensation after the original two chapters. It might add on to this afterwards, or I might make it a separate sequel kind of thing. I'm not sure yet, but let me know what you think!**

**Tay Lupin. x**


End file.
